וילהלם טל (אופרה)
[[Video:Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (Guillaume Tell) - Overture (Chailly) - No. 1 & 2. The Prelude & The Storm|thumb|350px|left|''' No. 1 & 2. The Prelude & The Storm']] [[Video:Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (Guillaume Tell) - Overture (Chailly) - No. 3 & 4. The call to the dairy cows & The Galop|thumb|350px|right|'No. 3 & 4. The call to the dairy cows & The Galop'|thumb ]] ---- הועתק מהויקיפדיה העברית האופרה 'וילהלם טל''' (באיטלקית Guglielmo Tell ,בצרפתית Guillaume Tell) נכתבה על ידי המלחין האיטלקי ג'ואקינו רוסיני תוך הסתמכות על מחזהו של פרידריך שילר. הייתה זו האופרה האחרונה שכתב. האופרה עוסקת בקורותיו של הגיבור השווייצרי וילהלם טל שחי לפי המסופר בקנטון אורי ופעל שם נגד המושל העריץ גסלר. הצגת הבכורה של האופרה המפורסמת בוצעה באופרה של פריז, מקום מושבו של המלחין, באוגוסט 1829. הליברית נכתבה בשפה הצרפתית על ידי אטיין דה ז'ואי (Etienne de Jouy), בתוספת שינויים שהכניס איפוליט ביס (Hippolyte Bis). האופרה כוללת רק ארבע מערכות, אך היא ארוכה מאוד (כשש שעות). בשל משכה של האופרה, היא מבוצעת בשלמותה לעתים רחוקות. הפתיחה קטע הפתיחה(אוברטורה), ובפרט "דהרת הסוסים" נחשב כיום לאחד הקטעים המוכרים והפופולריים ביותר באופרות בפרט ובמוזיקה הקלאסית בכלל. הפתיחה ארוכה למדי (כ-12 דקות) וכוללת ארבעה קטעי משנה: #'פרלוד' - קטע שקט מלווה בצלילים נמוכים - בעיקר צ'לו. קטע זה אינו מבשר על הבאים אחריו. #'"סופה"' - קטע אורקסטראלי דינאמי. #'"Ranz des vaches" - "קריאה לפרות"' - בקטע זה יש שימוש בקרן אנגלית ובחליל. # "דהרת הסוסים" הוא הקטע המפורסם ביותר. קטע זה מנוגן על ידי כלל התזמורת תוך הדגשת החצוצרות. לעיל הקטעים בשני חלקים תקציר העלילה מערכה ראשונה בית טל, שפת ימת ארבעת הקנטונים, אורי, שווייץ. תחילת המאה ה-14 תקיעת חצוצרה מבשרת את בוא חג הרועים. "היאור יצהיל פנים ומתוקה צינתו". וילהלם טל, אשתו ובנו יושבים בחזית ביתם. באים מלכתאל הרועה הזקן ובנו ארנולד. למלכתאל תפקיד בחגיגות - הוא יחתן שלושה זוגות. החתונות והשמחה אינן מסיחות את מחשבותיו של טל. הוא מוטרד מהכיבוש האוסטרי האכזרי. מלכתאל רומז לארנולד בעניין חתונה, אך ארנולד מאוהב במטילדה, בתו של גסלר העריץ, דבר שגורם לו דיכאון. וילהלם טל מבקש מארנולד, המשרת בצבא האוסטרי, עזרה בתוכניתו לשחרור מעולו של גסלר. ארנולד שרוי בדילמה בין אהבתו לחובתו הלאומית ומתחמק מתשובה. וילהלם טל מתחיל לחשוד בו. הרועה לויטולד מגיע, מבוהל. הוא הרג אחד מחייליו של גסלר, שניסה לאנוס את בתו, ועתה הם רודפים אחריו. וילהלם טל מעביר אותו בסירה לחוף מבטחים בעברו השני של האגם. חיילי גסלר מגיעים ודורשים לדעת מי העז להבריח את לויטולד משם. אנשי הכפר אינם מגלים, ומלכתאל הזקן אף מכריז כי בשווייץ אין מלשינים. בחמתם מעלים החיילים את הכפר בלהבות, והורגים את מלכתאל. מערכה שנייה עמק בהרי האלפים ארנולד מתראה עם אהובתו מטילדה. הוא מחליט שלמען אהובתו יוותר על שאיפותיו הלאומיות, אך אז מוצא אותו וילהלם טל, שעוקב אחריו, ומספר לו כי אביו נרצח בידי חיילי גסלר. (טריו : "העריץ רצח אותו" ) ארנולד נפרד ממטילדה ומחליט להפוך ללוחם חופש. בני שלושה קנטונים מגיעים ומחליטים למרוד, בהנהגתו של טל. מערכה שלישית תמונה ראשונה: מטילדה וארנולד נפגשים שוב. הוא מספר לה על רצח אביו, והיא מזדעזעת. הם נפרדים בידיעה שלא יתראו שוב. תמונה שנייה: כיכר העיר אלטדורף חגיגות ניצחון לציון יום השנה לכיבוש האוסטרי. גסלר מעמיד במרכז הכיכר מוט ועליו הוא תולה את כובעו. גסלר פוקד על האזרחים להשתחוות לכובע. כולם מצייתים פרט לוילהלם טל ובנו גמי. הם מובאים לפני גסלר ואז מזהה רודולף השליש את וילהלם טל כאדם שסייע ללויטולד להימלט . במוחו של גסלר עולה רעיון שטני: הוא מניח תפוח על ראשו של הנער ופוקד על וילהלם טל לירות בתפוח. טל מבקש מבנו: "אל תנוע" (אריה: "Sois immobile") ופוגע בתפוח. חץ נוסף מתגלה בבגדיו של טל, והוא אומר כי אם היה מחטיא, היה יורה את החץ השני בליבו של גסלר. טל ובנו נעצרים, אך מטילדה דואגת לשחרור הבן. וילהלם טל מובל, כפות בשלשלאות כבדות, למצודת הכלא. מערכה רביעית תמונה ראשונה ביתו של מלכתאל בכפר ארנולד בא לביתו ומוצא את הכפר שרוף. הוא מחליט להילחם לחירות מולדתו. הוא מצטרף לחבורת פטריוטים שווייצריים, והם הולכים לשחרר את טל. האוסטרים מוליכים את טל למצודה, ותוך כדי כך מתירים את טל מכבליו. הוא מנצל את ההזדמנות ויורה חץ בגסלר שנופל אל האגם הסוער, ומת. חגיגות ניצחון. על המוסיקה With "Guillaume Tell" Rossini finally offered Parisian audiences an original opera in French, though the public wouldn't be too excited by Rossini's experiment with the genre and the opera; coldly received at the premiere, not often performed after, never truly forgotten, but not a popular favorite, the work has only recently went through a veritable Renaissance on the wave of reappraisal belcanto has enjoyed for the past fifty years and it absolutely deserves our reevaluation. Into its historical panorama based on the play by Schiller Rossini wove pastoral elements, patriotic deeds and superbly drawn characters. He responded imaginatively to the challenge of creating a work for the French Opera without abandoning his Italian roots, integrating the belcanto lyricism and formal refinement of Italian opera (mostly evident in the lovers' music) with the declamatory immediacy and scenic splendor (particularly in the extensive choruses and ballets) of French opera. Carefully written, harmonically daring, purged of melodic ornamentation, orchestrally opulent, "Guillaume Tell" represents a final purification of Rossini's style, possibly his best creation. When I first listened through it, I couldn't believe just how ideal it was: the whole opera is composed on one breath, there are virtually no self-borrowings, as Rossini usually did, moreover, each piece has its' logical place in the whole opera, making for a thoroughly delightful experience; the story is exciting and, though not without its' problems (Arnoldo and Matilde being an archetypal pair of lovers), is believable; even running at four hours, the work never grows boring, on the contrary, I found myself almost hoping that something less than charming would pop out, but no, the composer presents us with inspiration on every corner. In short, it's a crowning achievement of Rossini's career. But let us pass onto the music itself. It is truly impossible to choose any favorites from the score, as it has just too many inspired pages; my choices are thus dictated purely by my personal tastes: I've decided to post both ballet sequences and the choruses attributed to them; the first two finales, including the famous meeting of the Swiss at night; three arias, one each for the three main protagonists; a duet for Tell and Arnoldo and, of course, the overture. I do think that these pieces represent the work at its' best, though I would urge you to find yourself a complete version and listen to it from beginning to the very end. It's well worth an evening of your time :). The version of the score that I have chosen to represent it is, in my opinion, the best rendition readily available: recorded with a star cast (Sherill Milnes, Luciano Pavarotti, Mirella Freni are only some of the names appearing in it) in between 1978-1979 under the leadership of Chailly, the recording, though sung in Italian, is, in a word, an ideal representation of the piece, as it captures both the dramatic intensity of the text and the orchestration and the sheer vocal splendor that Rossini provided to his audience. We start with the overture. The overture to "Guillaume", well-known separately from the work, is a forerunner of things to come. Like the opera-proper to follow, it is superbly dramatical, featuring not two or three, as per tradition, but four highly individual movements. The whole overture seems, unlike most Rossini's orchestral opening to his operas, intimately connected with the opera itself, as it is, basically, an invocation of Switzerland. 1. The opening prelude is a slow passage with low-pitch instruments such as cello and bass, setting a very romantic mood of a dawn over the mountains, possibly representing both the pastoral setting of the whole work and the oppressed atmosphere in which the Swiss are forced to live under the Austrian dictatorship. 2. A storm suddenly breaks over the scenery in a highly dynamic section played by full orchestra. Not only does the section represent an actual storm but also the aggression against the invaders that the Swiss are harboring inside themselves, waiting to explode at any minute. It leads naturally, through a "bird call" into the next piece. קטגוריה:אופרות